Petals of Life
by hopes-new-wings
Summary: Chapter 4 up Misao finally tells Aoshi, she's rejected...or not? a fight amnesia, is misao dead? she is with another man at the market, and who is this man? aoshi is left alone for 5 years! where is misao? what happened to her? find out...
1. misunderstandings

**Author: writing**

**This is my first story and…well you know. Hope you like my story if you're gonna read it! Type 2 ya later! Aoshi is a little OOC. Damn I hope I did ok with this story… (' ' ) I'm scared!**

Petals of Life

**Petals of Life: Chapter 1**

All is deadly quiet in Kyoto. It's a new day the beginning of spring, and the birds are chirping near the temple. If one were to look inside they would see a man meditating. All the while not hearing the commotion going on just outs-

"AOSHI-SAMA, AOSHI-SAMA!" cried Misao slamming all the shojis in the Aoiya.

"Misao calm down. He is just at the temple,"

"Oh, hehehe…"

"Misao yo-" Okon never had a chance to finish the sentence after hearing a sharp snap of a shoji door and the distant rattle of a tea set, "Misao? What would we do without her here to liven the place up?"

"That Misao is really something isn't she? Without her this place would be…well quiet," stated Shiro finishing his breakfast.

"Yes Shiro we all know that…I just wonder: Does Aoshi see really how precious our little Misao has become," said Okina.

"Hmm…" said Shiro and Okon.

**The path to the temple **

**Misao Pov.**

_Aoshi-sama, does he realize that I have grown up? I know I have filled out quite a bit over the 2 years since he has been back but still he is just acting the same. I wasn't expecting for him to just come out of the blue and tell his undying love for me and we living happily ever after. Still through the past 2 years our relationship has stayed at a minimum. With me just bringing his tea everyday to the temple except when it is raining then it's at the Aoiya, and us just training together every once in a while and that is it!_

_Hmm…I have tried to stop loving him though I can't. I wish I could tell him that I will love him forever and for always but it just sounds so wrong, so immoral. Whenever I think about it I always back off thinking of "what ifs". What if he says he doesn't feel the same? Then what?_

_Wait! Get a grip on yourself! I'm Misao I'm the leader of the Oniwaban Group! I will just go tell Aoshi I love him and if he doesn't feel the same, then it's his loss._

"Here goes nothing," said Misao as she walked up the temple steps and knocked on the shoji door to his room while balancing the tea tray.

"Misao," said Aoshi's deep commanding voice allowing her to enter.

_God I love his voice. Ahh! Misao keep it together now stay cool!_

**Aoshi Pov.**

_Misao. What is that look in her eyes? It looks like fear and something else. Me? Does she fear me? Has she finally understood what I really am?_

"A-Aoshi…sama," said Misao almost dropping the tea tray on the floor.

"Hmm…" said Aoshi through now closed eyes.

"Ah…" trembled Misao while putting the tray down in front of Aoshi while she sat down too in front of Aoshi.

"Misao…your lip is bleeding."

Misao felt her lip with her trembling hand, "Ah… so it."

"Misao is something wro-"

**Misao pov. **

"No!" yelled Misao in a piercing scream. _It is now or never. Come on Misao be brave! _Her courage seemed almost false… "Aoshi, I have something so…something to tell you…"

"What?" he asked as he opened his eyes; his eyes were filled to the brim with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension, and suspicion. His piercing eyes made her question her bravery and determination for a moment. She took a deep breath. That is all it took to lose his eye contact.

_Nothing not even a question of "what's wrong?" That is it! I have had it_! "Aoshi! Look at me! I h-have cried day and night waiting for the day that you would finally return to us. Haven't you seen what's been happening around you?"

"Misao stop-"

"Stop what! Acting childish? Ridiculous? What!"

"This is child's talk. You're acting like a child." Aoshi's eyes held cool and firm like ice.

" M-me…ME? Aoshi maybe you haven't noticed, but you're the one acting childish!" her voice was tinged with irritation and frustration. Her eyes now filled with determination.

"Misao?" he asked.

"Have you noticed everyone around you has grown in their own way? The only one who hasn't grown is you! I have waited impatiently for the day that you would too grow. But I don't even know if what I have been waiting for will come. You are so blind that you can't even see that I have,"

"Enough I am not blind to what is around me…I chose just not to react on what I see," Aoshi said in retort, and something in his voice made it sound final or maybe it was his almost icy stare.

"I see so…"_ I knew it…I have been waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. He knew all a long how I felt for him…_"Aoshi, I-I…" A lone tear fell from her cheek. When she looked up, all that could be seen, all the happiness, the determination that was once in her eyes, was gone. Distraught. "Love you," then she was gone. The only thing left in the room was a man and a tray of tea; that maybe was going to be the last time given by the one that loved him the most.

**Aoshi Pov.**

_What have I done? I have hurt her again that is what I have done. Should I go aft-…no it was her choice to tell me and she should have known she was getting into. I'll explain to her later what I meant…and how I feel. Do I even know how I feel for her? What I said I know she misunderstood. Why did have to say that…I will straighten this out when I get back to the Aoiya or when I see Misao._

"Misao..." _My whole relationship with her may depend on the next time I see her. Do I actually love her? Can I stand to let her go to some other man? Could I live without her and without her love? Can I actually give what she needs? Am I pure enough for her? _Every thing counted on the next encounter their lives and their love for each other.

**Author: writing**

**Man! I feel good now. Sry if you hate my story! LOL! If it's not too much trouble please review so I can find out the problems with my work. Well thank you anyway for reading it through any remarks or questions email me. Thank you again. Hopes-new-wings (.- )v**

**P.S: I know I have bad grammer…sry. But please say something about it if it bothers you. So I can try fix it or something. Thank you.**


	2. Gone

**Petals of Life: Chapter 2**

**Misao Pov.**

"Aoshi no baka!" Misao shouted in frustration. _Who cares I don't need him... Damn, why! Am I so ugly he can't love me! He knew all along and did nothing to say what he felt! I wish I could just forget everything! About him and my feelings for him. I-I wish I could start a new life without him…_

As she whipped the warm tears from her eyes she gasped at what she saw, "Hannya…hmm...figures I would end up here."_ I haven't been here in so long. This was the place where Hannya and I would discuss my problems and he would bring me to train here once in a while with the others. It's just as beautiful as ever…a cliff that has a river at the bottom, the ability to see Kyoto from this very cliff, the trees and flowers, and the fireflies. _"It's almost dark I should just camp out here..." _and I don't feel ready to face Aoshi yet._

**Later that evening at the Aoiya **

**Aoshi Pov.**

_I wonder if Misao got back all right. I have to tell her but…_

"Aoshi! Aoshi! You have to go see Okina right away!" Yelled Omasu with a pale and haunted face, just as Aoshi walked into the kitchen.

"Omasu what happened?"

"Just go see Okina and hurry," was all Omasu got before Aoshi was gone from the kitchen.

_I have a bad feeling abut this…_ As Aoshi reached the door to Okina's office he saw a hand motioning for him to come in, but the western style chair turned so you could only see the back of the chair.

"What is it Okina?" said Aoshi while taking a seat.

"It's Misao," he answered in a sober voice, "she is no where to be found. We looked all over but still haven't found her."

"It's all right. She will come home when she is ready."

"That's all you have to say? Hmm…" asked Okina in a slight whisper.

"What?"

"Aoshi, as you know our little Misao has deep feelings for you and she isn't little any more…and for you to put her feelings aside like that is just heartless of you."

"Okina-"

Okina sighed, getting ready for his short lecture; "No, listen Aoshi. We all knew how Misao feels. We just didn't understand why? You are a very lucky man to have someone who loves you so unconditionally like my little Misao. Many men aren't as lucky as you… though I don't know now if you are **that** lucky of a man anymore," that look in Aoshi's eyes that look of abandonment, made him know he struck something in Aoshi.

"…" Aoshi was speechless he couldn't make any come back. He knew Okina was right. He knew all along how she felt and he didn't do or say anything, but just hurt her.

"I know something happened to you two at the temple. Don't ask how, but I just know by that far off look in you eyes…well farther than usual."

"…"

Aoshi watched as Okina headed for the door, "Aoshi it is your choice to help or not we won't force you to get involved in you don't want to," Okina's voice called out over his shoulder as he walked away to help with the search, "but just think over what I said."

Aoshi sat there only for a moment before standing and going off to his room. _Misao is missing. I should go find her and explain now I guess…I just hope this is the right thing to do, and I'm not to late. And is it really that obvious that something like his is on my mind._ Thought Aoshi as he got in to him ninja out fit and gathered hid Kodachi's and jumped out soundlessly out the window and walking of in search of Misao.

**Somewhere near to where Misao is**

"So that is Misao Makimachi?" stated a muscular shadow his piecing staring at Misao.

"A small thing, yes?" asked his boss, "but not to be taken lightly."

"Yes she is, this aught to be fun."

"Round up the men we strike soon." Ordered the boss to his minion. _Misao you will pay for what you did to my brother. _

_**Flash Back: 1 yr. ago**_

"Onii-san (big brother) where are we going what about mom and dad?"

"They are gon-" Thud. Was the last word he got to say after a kunai stabbed his heart killing him instantly by a kunai flying from the brush.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!"

"Hmm…Misao looks like you need to work on your aim you could have **almost** killed me."

"Shut up Sagara," said Misao sticking her nose up in the air not knowing what she had just done.

"Ok, ok let's just get you back to Kyoto so I can get back to Tokyo and see fox again."

"So why did you have to come again just to walk me back to Kyoto?"

"Because that little Jouchan (Kaoru) said that if I didn't she wouldn't feed me!"

_Misao, I won't forget what you did. I will have my revenge for my brother. I just need a little more information on you and then I will attack just wait and see._ Thought the boy as he watched the two companions walk of to Kyoto and leaving without knowing that an enemy was just created.

_**End Flash Back**_

"After one year I'm ready to face you Makimachi," hissed the man with cold, haunting, murderous eyes directed to Misao from the distance.

**At the cliff where Misao is at**

**Misao Pov.**

At the cliff Misao was asleep until she heard a rustle in the trees. She got in to her defense stance and got her kunai ready for the intruder. "Who is there," she asked in a cold destructive voice, her eyes now cold and icy as if she were Aoshi…

"Makimachi!" yelled the leader of the group, as he stepped out into the moonlight. "I suppose you don't remember me...let alone know me, nee?" The man before her was about her age, and he had a build like Aoshi's; his face was lean, but what were most frightening were his eyes. His eyes were crimson like blood…they were filled with the need to kill and held firm like ice.

"Who are you?" Misao letting her guard down just for a moment. Her eyes held confusion and…fright?

"Why I guess you don't remember your trip with that Sagara boy one year ago back to Kyoto. When you flung a kunai killing my brother instantly, also MY ONLY FAMILY!" He cried as he lunged and 10 other men jumping out from the trees to toward her…

_What is this man talking about? One year ago…damn this is going to be one hell of a fight. Aoshi…can't think about him must forget and concentrate._

**Aoshi** **in the Woods**

**Aoshi Pov.**

"Kuso (shit), where is she"_ ok think, you found her before when she was little; where did she always go when she was troubled? Hannya? Hannya. _As Aoshi ran at top speed through the forest the closer he got to Misao's hiding place the more blood he smelled in the air and the more he was anxious he was to find her. _Misao…I hope I'm not to late…_

When Aoshi finally got there Kodachi ready all the found were eleven men on the ground. _Misao…_ "Misao!" He was frantic his eyes held guilt, devastation, most of all loneliness. He looked at the cliff wishing he didn't now…what he saw there was her kunai one standing there at the edge with the name written **_Makimachi Misao_** and the Oniwaban symbol engraved on it. As he walked over to the ledge and looked in the river all he saw was blood in the river…the river was only made of blood.

"Hehehe…she is dead…we killed her," said the leader said getting up with only a few feet behind where Aoshi stood at the ledge, and with only a few scratches on his shoulders and legs. "You must be Shinomori Aoshi, nee? She feel off that cliff as you can tell," he said pointing to the edge of the cliff with his thumb. "She put up a good fight she killed all of my men but she wasn't good enough."

Aoshi's whole body went against of what he was holding up inside that moment, and all his emotions could be read that very instant like an open book. His hands were clenched to his Kodachi drawing blood from his hands that dripped; his shoulders were tense and his head was down with…guilt? His whole body showed anger…at himself or this man before him?

"It was a pity though she was so pretty I should have kept her, nee?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You should have seen the look on her face when I told her that she was going to die. What she said was the most interesting though "_your right I am going to die someday so what is the use I have nothing to live for_," it was like she didn't care anymore and she just dropped her kunai, right where your standing and just let me stab her right here." As he pointed to his chest to show, a kunai flew through the air with so much force it killed the leader instantly in the chest. The blood splattered the ground the same time the man fell; the kunai glistened in the moonlight that read **_Makimachi Misao_** along with the symbol of the Oniwaban Group.


	3. A New Life

**Petals of Life: Chapter 3**

**Aoshi Pov.**

"Misao…"

_Are you really dead? Why I thought that you…I thought that I could be there for you, I was going…to make everything right. I had it all planned out we were going to rebuild the Oniwaban Group… together and have children to take on the Shinomori name. Okina was right I was a lucky man until I screwed it. I though that you knew, that I needed you. I thought you knew…I…l-loved…you._

Aoshi just stood there in the dark of the moonlight his head cast down in shame, basking in the memories of what it was like before. If one were to look in his eyes they held for the first time in a long while and maybe the last time, love…and tears. The only thing that could be seen moving were the Sakura petals falling into the river of blood marking the life that was just taken, and tears falling down the cheek of a once proud man.

**Somewhere Down the River**

"Hey, Hey are you alive? Miss?" said a man as he turned over the body of the young girl near the riverbank. "Miss ar-" his breath was cut short at what he saw. She was covered in blood from practically head to toe, but what really got him was the bruise that was forming on her head.

"Uhh…" moaned the girl.

The boy reacted quickly and took her back to his village for some treatment. _Don't worry Miss you will be all right; I promise I will save you…_ was all he thought as he ran to his village with god like speed with his sword at his side.

**5 Years Later After the Death of Misao**

The police never found the body that belonged to Misao, though they pronounced her dead at the amount of blood seen in the river and the high of the cliff to the ground. The police figured she had died from the amount to blood loss or the fall from the cliff.

The funeral was held a few days after the incident. It had rained hard that day at the funeral, Aoshi hadn't show up he was actually nowhere to be found that day. Everyone cried at the funeral, but the one who wept the most deep inside was Aoshi. The day the funeral was held he had gone back to the cliff; just standing there looking…hoping by some miracle that she was still alive, and would come out of the brush saying that everything was a big joke and come back to the Aoiya. What he was hoping for would never come though.

Up in the temple a man who 5 years ago lost his love and his reason for life sits meditating of how his life only could have been. It has been 5 years since Makimachi Misao's death. The Oniwaban Group has still remained in tack; 3 months after of the bright leader's death, Aoshi took over the Oniwaban clan. Though he became and acted more isolated and cold. Everyone in the Aoiya thought it was best to just leave him alone and respect his wishes as Okashira. He hardly came back to the Aoiya most of the time just staying at the temple basking in the memories of long ago. He would only come back to the Aoiya on business and nothing more since there was nothing left for him to comeback to. He was a man who lost his friends and his love what else was left for him…

**Aoshi Pov.**

**Temple**

_Tap Tap Tap_ the footsteps of a woman could be heard on the way to the temple. "Aoshi!" the woman called as she got to the door.

"…"

"Aoshi could you go to the Aoiya and get the list of foods you need to get at the market today from Okon for the restaurant?" asked Omasu, setting down the tea tray she brought for him; though he never didn't drink the tea.

"Aa…" was all he said icy eyes still closed to the cold cruel world around him. With that matter finally concluded she left leaving him. After the death of Misao

When he finally couldn't concentrate any longer he picked up the untouched tea tray and left for the Aoiya. _Might as well just go back to the Aoiya…Misao…where are you? Are you watching over me now? Are you? I will never forget you and the others…wait for me all of you…wait…I'm sorry for the pain I cause you, but now I will forever feel that pain. This will be my punishment for your dead and for not telling you the truth..._

**Somewhere in the Market**

"Baka slow down!" Yelled a small and beautiful woman with midnight hair and a slim body that everyone tells her she has "a body to die for". Her hair was now trailing behind her in a long silk like ponytail as the 23 year-old woman was running after a man around the same age as her, but maybe a few years older.

"Well maybe you should start exercising more…hmmm?" he shot back as he ran faster into the market knowing the girl would catch up soon. The man slightly taller than the girl and had brown hair and dark blue eyes. What was most interesting about him was his never ceasing smile. As he ran faster and faster into the crowed her he finally spotted the young woman catching up to him. Quickly he made a turn it into an all to familiar ramen store called the "Hachiroko"; he sat at a table quickly, and ordered while waiting for a few seconds for her to finally catch up.

"Damn it, Baka, you know how hard it is just to catch up to you in a crowd like that out there!" yelled the now extremely annoyed women.

"I wasn't running too fast! You were just running slow!" he shot back with his smile getting wider by the second. _God I love playing with her mind!_

_Damn you, Soujiro. If I ever get a chance I will wring you neck so badly that you will cry when I am done._ "You better watch you back next time Sou-kun,"

"Now is that anyway to treat a man who buys you lunch everyday and who save your life?" questioned Soujiro now pouting a little just to spike his young companion.

"Yes it is! After the way you make me having to run after you,"

"Misao haven't you ever learned manners?"

"Manners!" yelled Misao her eyes twinkling with a little fury and humor in them, "why you little-"

"But not as little as you," said Soujiro poking at her forehead with a sly grin and happiness in his eyes at his newfound fun.

"Why you- " yelled Misao just as she jumped over the table to his side hopping to wring his neck, but then-

"Miss, please sit down before you hurt your cute little boyfriend," said the waitress setting the food down on the table; then pinching Soujiro's cheeks for emphases on the cute part.

"Yes, Misao you wouldn't want to hurt me," teased Soujiro before paying for the food and then eating the bowl of ramen.

"Just shut up Soujiro," said Misao with a happy grin on her face at her companion of 5 years.

**Flashback**

"Uhhh…oww!" exclaimed Misao as she got up from the bed she was laying on, and only to end up almost reopening the stitches she seemed to have gotten.

"Thank you doctor for your help it is much appreciated!" yelled a young man entering the room Misao was in. "Oh I see your up,"

"Hmm…who are you?"

"I'm just a passing wonderer…"

"More spec-" she was cut of as she hissed in pain from trying to get up.

"Oh, stay down or you'll reopen your stitches…and my name is Seta Soujiro," he the young man said as he helped Misao lay down back on the bed.

"So…how did you find me?"

"I found you near the riverbank all cut up…what happened if I might ask?" asked Soujiro with worried eyes.

"I…I don't remember…" Misao whispered softly but faint enough for Soujiro to hear. Her eyes were like mist over an ocean, they were unclear and had this look as if lost or…hurt?

"Do you remember your family…do you have any?"

"I don't recall..." She said with uncertainty and sadness growing in her blue orbs.

"Try…they must be worried about you…Miss….uh what is your name?" with a little more concern in her eyes fearing the condition she maybe in.

"Makimachi Miaso," said Misao pausing, "it hurts trying to remember…" she said with tears streaming down her face, but she quickly rid of them with one quick swipe of her hand.

_Well it's good that she at least knows her name…but what about her family? She has to try to remember them, so she can get back… _Thought Soujiro.

"It hurts…I feel like something bad happened to me because of them…my heart…" _Why can't…I remember? I remember my name…but not them…it hurts my heart my who body just trying to remember…_

"It's ok Makimachi-san you can remember in time…I won't force you…in fact why don't you stay with me I decided to stay here for a while…and it would be nice having a companion around…" said Soujiro with his ever famous smile on his face.

"B-but wouldn't I be to much trouble?" asked Misao with unreadable features on her face.

"Nah…I could even train you a little since you seem to know some fighting techniques by the uniform you are wearing."

"Uhh…ok," said Misao with hesitation to this new idea, but she was always up to try something new _he even said that I could stay with him…but only till I get my memory back…he seems nice enough and kind of cute with that smile on his face. Whoa where did that thought come from?_

"Ok then it is settled…what kind of weapon do you use anyway?" he asked with a little curiosity in his eyes.

"I use kunai."

"Ok well then I could teach you how to use a sword and how to advance in speed…deal?"

"Ok deal," said Misao with an affirmative nod, and a bright smile at her new companion.

**End of Flashback**

Over the past 5 years the two had become great friends. Soujiro had told Misao of his working with Shishio but she never recalled that incident, because of having amnesia (of not knowing friends and family and about the past life she had, but knowing about her self and Kyoto). The two both had grown mentally and physically over the 5 years together.

Most of the time, the two were mistaken as a couple when going into town together, but always said that they were friends. Many people said that if they were to end up a couple that they would be perfect for each other, and left them to wonder in those thoughts.

In the 5 years Misao still hasn't regained any of her long forgotten memory and never thinks about losing it. Her stitches had been removed about a month after the ordeal and she was now it tiptop shape learning and sparring with Soujiro. The two have become close almost like brother and sister. Though is there actually something more between the two that isn't discovered yet?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D_amn…how long does it take just for her to finish one bowl is she trying to torture me to death! She never takes this long just to finish! _"Misao, how long are you going to take just to eat one bowl of ramen you have been eating for 4 hours now!" Yelled Soujiro getting up from his seat and walking up to Misao's side, and just about to grab her hand when…

**Somewhere else in the Market**

**Aoshi Pov.**

_Damn Okon why did she need so much food!_ Though Aoshi carrying about ten things in his hand and still shopping. He had started around 12 in the afternoon and now it was about 4p.m. He hadn't even had lunch yet and now his stomach was growling. As the angry man stomped his way to the closest ramen store with murderous eyes to anyone who dared get in his way, he had read the sign "Hachiroko"_. Sounds decent…_ Was all he though as he walked inside. Inside he walked not seeing the small man talking to his friend in a fit about hurrying up whe-. _Crash "Hetai, Sou-kun!"_

"Soujiro you pervert get off…my….my…. chest!" yelled a now angry Misao at her young companion whose face was… smack dab between her breasts. Her eyes were full of furry and embarrassment and even a blush managed to creep on her face.

"Hmmm……hmmmm….Mi-chan it was an accident," said Soujiro with now a beat red face after getting his face out of that…predicament. His eyes were full of confusion at what just happened. He knew that he went to grab Misao's hand, and then saw darkness, and then heard yelling and there he was.

"Hmm…so I suppose that it is an accident that your hand is now where it is? Hmmm?" asked Misao with her eye brows now scrunched up and with a look of murder in them.

"What are you…" trailed off Soujiro, as he saw that his hands now on her breast, "Umm…Opps!"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT OPPS! WAIT TILL WE GET BACK HOME!" Misao yelled with a piercing scream through the restaurant making all the heads turn in their direction for a short moment before getting back to each other's conversations.

Finally the two stopped their bickering, though Soujiro still had his hands "on" Misao with all the confusion in is head; turned around to find a man, Aoshi, standing up on the floor just starring at Misao with disbelieving eyes? _Misao…is it really you? Alive? _Was all that could be processed in the Aoshi's mind, as he saw the predicament the two were in; his eyes then turned into murderously slits at the young man next to Misao who still had his hands on her with a dazed and confused expression on his stupid face…the one he recalled from long ago in the time of darkness for him… was now touching "her". _Soujiro…Tenken…_


	4. The Encounter

**Petals of Life: Chapter 4**

**Last Time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally the two stopped their bickering, though Soujiro still had his hands "on" Misao with all the confusion in is head; turned around to find a man, Aoshi, standing up on the floor just starring at Misao with disbelieving eyes? _Misao…is it really you? Alive? _Was all that could be processed in the Aoshi's mind, as he saw the predicament the two were in; his eyes then turned into murderously slits at the young man next to Misao who still had his hands on her with a dazed and confused expression on his stupid face…the one he recalled from long ago in the time of darkness for him, was touching "her". _Soujiro…Tenken…_was the last thought in his mind as he stood to his full height

**Aoshi Pov.**

Aoshi's eyes were still in slits, as he stood stiff as a board. He still watching where the Tenken's hands "were". They were in a place that they shouldn't be…on his Misao.

Both Misao and Soujiro were looking at Aoshi in surprise. Soujiro was the first to speak, quickly getting his hands of Misao in the process, so she wouldn't get any madder at him… unless he would like not to ever hold his sword again. "Shinomori-san…how are you?" said the Tenken with a smile of uncertainty.

As Aoshi stood there, he saw Misao's eyes on him. Her eyes were still blue just like he remembered, the color of the ocean in them. Her eyes, which were the part of her body he had missed the most, held…no expression in them…unreadable and most of all no love. The usual eyes she had only for him that were filled with love and happiness along with determination…were gone, nothing. While Aoshi's eyes now revealed warmth, love, and most of all sadness without her in his life, though no one noticed. He only caught that glimpse of her eyes on him before she turned to "him". When she turned to the Tenken, they were filled were happiness again and…what love?

_It has been five years since she has been gone…why? Was it because of me? _Aoshi's thought.

"Etoo…Shinomori-san? Gomen (sorry), but Misao and I must leave we have more things to do today," said Soujiro with an uncomfortable smile on his face, probably because of the silence Aoshi was giving him. Though he didn't have any clue how uncomfortable it was for Aoshi to see Misao together with him, and poor Soujiro not even knowing that Aoshi even knew Misao.

"Yes, Sou-kun and I must get home," said Misao getting up from the table and linking her hand in Soujiro's getting the clue that Soujiro didn't want to stick around anymore, "nice to meet you…Shinomori…san," she said with a soft smile, but not the bright one she always gave him.

As Aoshi saw Misao get up from the table he sucked his breath and eyes widened in surprise…the girl…no woman that stood before him was…beautiful. _Misao…_was all he thought as he saw what the five years of not seeing her have done to her body. She was fuller then she was before, and she now even wore a kimono, which showed that she really wasn't a child no more, but a 23 year-old woman. Her hair was even in a different style than her usual braid, it was now in a long ponytail. _She looks…beautiful…_But all thoughts stopped as she grabbed Soujiro's hand. His heart twisted in pain and envy for the young man, as his eyes turned cold like ice he saw them walking to the door. What even hurt more was what she called him. _Shinomori-san? Why is she being so formal? What happened to Aoshi-sama?_

"Misao…" he whispered in sorrow to himself. His eyes now held loneliness.

"Hmm…?" questioned Misao turning her head over her shoulder, after hearing him call her name. As she stopped Soujiro did the same making sure that everything was all right.

"…" He couldn't say anything he was at a loss for words. He just did understand what had happened just now. _Misao…she is alive? Why didn't she notice me? Am I to old that she realized in the 5 years that she doesn't want to be in any contact with me after what I did to her? I'm 33 now does she not want to be with an older man, but a younger-man like Seta? Why didn't she come back to the Aoiya? Is she still mad with me that she didn't want to return? Why is she with Seta? What happened that day? There are many questions that need to be answered…_

After a few minutes Aoshi notice that he was alone. She left again this time he didn't notice nor did he say anything; she was out of his life again, just like that. Without any answers to where she has been or what she is doing. As Aoshi started to gather the items he had dropped, he heard the waitresses talking.

"Those two make such a good couple!" said one waitress with short brown hair. With those words Aoshi tensed at picking up the items.

_A couple? What is their relation? Are they married? Dating? Or JUST friends? If Misao is with Tenken then do I even have a chance with her? And why did she look at him so lovingly? _Wondered Aoshi, he was becoming nervous now and eyes widened a little at that new information.

"I know and they are so kind, especially Soujiro-kun. Did you know he saved Misao at the river?" said the other.

_Saved? _Thought Aoshi.

"Yes poor thing, lucky Soujiro took her back to his house and took care of her,"

At this Aoshi gathered his things quicker not wanting to hear anymore talk about Soujiro and Misao. All he wanted to do was meet Misao again…and find out what is wrong so he can bring her back to the Aoiya…and back to him. Then just as he was going out the door he stopped at hearing something interesting. Then he started walking again back to the Aoiya in time for dinner, with a small smirk on his face. Already knowing what his plans are going to be for tomorrow afternoon.

"I find it so cute that everyday they come hear at noon and have lunch together," said the waitress with the brown hair as Aoshi walked out.

**Misao and Soujiro's House Later that Night**

**Soujiro Pov.**

"Who was that man today at the restaurant Sou-kun?" asked Misao with curious eyes.

"Why so curious Mi-chan?" asked Soujiro smiling away at how he was going to torture Misao by keeping the information a secret to himself a little longer.

"I just wanna know!" exclaimed Misao getting a little angry now.

"Well I don't know…" Soujiro said our loud stroking his chin in a thoughtful way…all the while trying to hold his smirk from Misao.

"Sou-kun, please," said Misao with a cute pout and coming a little to close for Soujiro's liking.

"All right I will tell," gave up Soujiro throwing his hands up in the air surrendering, and making Misao reel back before she got hit. _ Damn that pout of hers…and getting way to close for my likings…I could see her glossy pink lip- stop it right there Soujiro don't think any further. _

"Yatta!" yelled Misao with joy in her eyes at her companion being so easy to take advantage of. _I knew that he couldn't resist the puppy pout! _

"Ok well…remember how I talked about Shishio?" he asked, when he saw her nod her head he continued, "Well I believe he was one of Lord Shishio's men just like me, Aoshi Shinomori. Though Battosai or Himura, remember the man who I told you about, who defeated Lord Shishio. Saved him from his demise. I heard that he went back to his ninja clan, the Oniwaban Group and I think now is the leader. But I don't know," said Soujiro looking straight in Misao's eyes at her reaction.

"Oh," said Misao. Getting up from her seat and giving a quick peek to Soujiro's cheek causing both of them to blush, before heading off to the bathhouse. "Thanks Sou-kun for the update, I was just wondering! Night!"

"Night Misao!" called Soujiro turning his head toward the calendar. Then he saw the date on the calendar, and remembered something. _Tomorrow is Misao's 6th year anniversary with me…_thought Soujiro thinking of a surprise to give her. _Hmm…I know…I will tell her…tomorrow…_Thought Soujiro hoping that she will feel the same way and change their relation for the better. Now all he had to do was plan it…

**Author's Notes:**

**Damn…I think I did bad! Sorry if you think this chapter was bad. (cry) well please review and tell me how I can fix this story or how you like it so far! Please!**


	5. Troubled

Misao pov

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone. It has been a long time since I last wrote on fanfic. Therefore, I am sorry if my writing style has changed. Moreover, sorry to those that read this fic a while back, I know it has been a long time since i updated so i am sorry for the delay. Gah, I hope this goes well ... enjoy.**

**Misao pov.**

Misao lay down in her bed, having come back from her evening bath. Throughout the day, after lunch, she could not get her mind off of that man. _Shinomori … _Pausing for a moment from her thoughts, Misao looked out her window to see people passing by down below. _His life story sounds quite sad … Shinomori-san, I wonder if he is happy? Did he move on with his life, even with his darkened past? _Thought Misao as she closed the window and headed for her bed. _When I saw him, he looked a bit sad …_

"Huh, well, never mind about him," Misao said to herself in a frustrated sigh, "it's not like I will see him anytime soon." Misao stated while lay down on to her bed, soon drifting into the land of dreams.

**Aoshi Pov.**

Aoshi walked in a daze down the street, it was already past midnight, and most of the shops were closed for the night. Seeing a small teashop open, he walked inside and made an order for some green tea. _I will just stay out tonight. There is no need for me to go back home now …_

**Misao Pov.**

Misao twisted and turned trying to go back to sleep. "Damn … if I could just go back to bed I would be just fine." Sighing in defeat Misao decided to get dressed and go out for a midnight snack. "Huh, this is hopeless. I should just go an get something to eat, maybe then I will be able to go to bed…"

Getting up she started to get dressed, _Sou-kun should be asleep by now so I will just go with out telling him. Besides, I should be fine; I know how to defend myself so everything should be ok._

Heading down the streets she looked for a place to eat. "Hmmm ... there a not that many shops open at this time," Why_ didn't I think of that before leaving the house, _she thought while quickening her strides in dire need of finding a place to eat.

"Ha! Found one!" Misao cheered as she slammed opened the door belonging to the small teahouse she found. Looking around she saw that there was not that many customers, and the ones that were there were looking at her oddly. "Ahh … Sorry, just continue with what you were doing," said Misao in an abashed fashion. Looking up she saw that pretty much everyone went back to his or her own business, except for one…

Aoshi Pov.

'Ha! Found one!'

Aoshi looked up in wonder at who would yell at this time of time, especially in a teahouse. _Idiot … can't people just shut up for on- Misao?_

**Author's Note:**

**Ok … well, I think that went horribly wrong. To those that reviewed last year, I am sorry if you are not pleased with this chapter. With the new comers who do review, please tell me whether you are satisfied with anything dealing with this fic. Thank you.**


End file.
